The present invention relates to a porous ceramic for producing alkali ion water and a production method thereof.
A water purifier for general tap water is a device for filtering out suspended matter, residual chloride and microorganisms of coliform bacilli in the tap water and generally comprises a water purifier body and water treating materials such as active carbon and a hollow yarn filter, fitted as a unit in the interior of the purifier body.
A device for producing mineral water, comprising, together with the water treating materials, powder or splinters of a natural mineral, such as quartz porphyry or coral sand, which is fitted as a unit in the interior of a purifier body, has also been used conventionally for the purpose of producing mineral water in addition to the purified water.
The above-described water purifier for tap water is so constructed that water to be treated is passed through a single or multiple layer formed of active carbon and a hollow yarn filter. However, microorganisms of coliform bacilli have been detected in treated water at the initial stage upon its actual use. In addition, since the treated water has no bacteriostasis, there has been a possibility that the microorganisms may proliferate in the treated water.
In the conventional device for producing mineral water on the other hand, only a trace amount of minerals is dissolved out, so that the amount of minerals for producing the mineral water to be used must be increased for ensuring that the minerals are dissolved out in a prescribed amount. Therefore, it is unavoidable that the device is made larger, and so such a device inconveniently becomes large beyond the household unit size in the scales of weight and volume.